


Evening at the Ballet and other Surprises

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heading out to the ballet bring another surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening at the Ballet and other Surprises

Tony turned when he heard the clicking heels on the tile. “Pepper? Was there something planned you forgot to tell me about?” 

“Not everything I do is about you Tony.”

“Why not? It should be.”

“I have a date tonight and it most certainly is not with you.”

“I’m wounded.”

”You’ll get over it,” Clint commented as he walked in and whistled when he saw Pepper’s dress.

“Him? You’re going out with Legolas?”

“And me.”

“Agent and Legolas? Pepper?”

“Yes Tony, I’m going out with both of them. We have tickets to the ballet,” she said as she turned toward Phil and Clint her green beaded dress dragging slightly in the back.

“We’re going to the Nutcracker. Somehow Clint has made it to forty and has never seen it.”

Tony stood there speechless as both men kissed Pepper’s cheek and escorted her toward the elevator. “Have fun,” he called after them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn't do,” he added with a laugh.

“Gives us free rain,” Clint said.

“Like we didn't have it before,” Phil pointed out.

“True,” Clint agreed.

“Wait. What? What do you mean by that Agent?” Tony questioned following them having heard Phil comment.

Pepper looked between both men in their tuxedo’s and at their barely noticeable shrugs, she looked at Tony and admitted, “What he means Tony is that Phil, Clint and I are dating.”

“As in a threesome?”

“Generally that’s what it means when three people date.”

“Well that’s a surprise,” Tony said as the elevator dinged. 

She just walked into the elevator and turned to smile at him. She hadn't planned to tell Tony like this but, while they were dressed up on the way to take Clint to see the Nutcracker for the first time seemed like as good as time as any.


End file.
